Percy Jackson and the Staff of Asclepius
by Under the Willow Tree
Summary: Percy has been poisoned, and now our heroes must embark on a quest to fufill the new prophecy and save his life. The mighty eight will rise for the quest A battered conscience will be put to the test Bellow the doomed city that paid for its plight, The festering darkness must be cured by snakebite Includes characters from both the PJO series and the HOO series.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Calypso's POV

Sometimes, parents suck.

And no, I don't mean the kind of suck where they ground you for a month so that you can't go to that concert. I mean the kind of suck where your father is a Titan Lord who did some crazy stuff during his mid-life crisis, so now he rotting in Tartarus and you're stuck on an island in the middle of literally no where by yourself forever. Didn't see that one coming? Most people don't.

And finally now I had yet another hero wash up on my shores that I had hopelessly fallen in love with. But I needed to get off the island. I needed too be free. So as I poured sweet soup broth into a wooden bowl, I added two drops of the silver poison given to me by my father. I heard a yawn behind me and I turned to find two confused sea green eyes staring into mine.

"Here my hero," I said sweetly to him, "Drink deep, _you'll feel much better_."

I guess you really are who your parents are.

**If you didn't understand, that was Calypso's POV at the time that Percy had washed up on her island in the Battle of the Labyrinth. So if you didn't already know, the two sea green eyes were Percy's. Please review and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**-Under the Willow Tree**


	2. I Pass Out at My First Party

Chapter 1: I Pass Out At My First Party

**(Present Day) Percy's POV**

Mom was ecstatic.

"My little Percy's growing up!" she sobbed as I hung bright blue streamers from our apartment ceiling.

"It's just a party Sally," Paul chuckled, setting two jumbo sized bottles of coke out on our tiny dining room table. Suddenly serious he said, "Now Percy, I don't want any trouble so think responsibly. Your mother and I-"

"Oh come on Paul," I said rolling my eyes, "Half-Bloods don't drink anyway. The risks our too great that one of us would hit someone with a sword or ignite something with Greek fire."

"Or burn something important down!" Added Annabeth cheerfully, ducking under the small doorway that led to our kitchen. (When I was younger my mom and I used to joke that elves had once inhabited our apartment building).

Annabeth's hair was pulled back in a messy bun, however a few strands had escaped to curl loosely around her grey eyes. She was covered from had to foot and flour and a dab of icing had dried on her nose-a result of her wresting matches with the mixture no doubt.

"Alright, alright!" Paul threw his hands up in surrender.

"How'd the cake turn out sweetie?" My mom inquired of Annabeth, grabbing a dishtowel and beginning to wipe down dusty, white kitchen terror that was my girlfriend.

"Oh ummm... I'm not sure I would call it a cake exactly Sally, " she blushed slightly underneath her floury coating, "It turned out to be more of a blue version of Flubber,"

I laughed, wiping the frosting off her nose, "So you're telling me that the designer of architectural masterpieces on the top Mt. Olympus can't bake a Birthday Cake?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" She pushed me playfully, clouds of flour descending whenever she moved her hands.

"All right Percy, now what do you do if monsters—" my mom started.

"I call Chiron and get everyone to camp straight away." We had been over this at least 1000 times this summer break.

"And if Grover starts chewing on the sofa again?"

"I politely direct him to our stash of aluminum cans in the kitchen."

"Good. OK sweetheart, have fun!" she said happily before giving Annabeth and me a hug and yanked a protesting Paul outside.

"But not too much fun," Paul warned before closing the door behind them.

Annabeth turned to me, "Well," she said mysteriously, coming closer," Now that we're alone-"

The doorbell rang.

I glanced with annoyance at the door, and then longingly back at her.

"Do I have too?" I whined.

"Yes Kelp Head! I did NOT make this beautiful blob of a birthday cake for nothing,"

I sighed and reluctantly went to answer the door, coming face to face with Leo's wide toothy grin.

"PARTY!" He shouted, charging in with an old fashioned boom box slung over his shoulder.

"Oh no no no dunderhead head! I get to pick the music this time!"

Thalia feverently chased inside after the son of Hephaestus, wrenching the boom box away from his grasp with a look of, I-Will-Shock-You-If-I-Don't- Get-My-Way.

She had changed out of her traditional hunter garb, and instead wore her classic pair of ripped jeans and a Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt. Over the past few months, her original pixie cut had grown a few inches, her dark hair now resting at her shoulders. I remembered that Zoe had told me once that the Hunter's of Artemis were forbidden from trimming their hair.

Leo pouted for a moment after his reluctant defeat, but then brightened again as he recognized the familiar shapes of Hazel and Frank.

To Frank's obvious annoyance, Leo reached forward and grabbed Hazel's hand, dragging her over to a table towered high with Papa John's boxes.

"Come on Hazel," he said excitedly, "I'm going to introduce you to your first piece of pizza!"

"Is it some sort of fruit?" Hazel questioned curiously as she was pulled away.

Frank was left to sit dejectedly on the couch, staring glumly at his grape soda. Poor guy. It had taken him months to get Hazel to go out with him, and now she was being swept away right in front of his sometimes-animal nose.

Piper, Jason, and Grover arrived next, and I awkwardly shook hands with Jason while Grover bee lined for our recycling bin. Piper began chatting to Annabeth about her next idea for the new Pantheon, (construction would begin on Mt. Olympus next fall), and Frank had transformed into a humming bird and was zooming around my living room. Yup. Normal demigod day.

Nico was the last individual to slink inside from the shadows, his bony thin fingers shoved into his pockets, a flop of dark hair falling over his dark circles. To anybody else, he might have looked like one sick, un-dead puppy, but to us, this was just normal Nico.

"NICO!" Hazel shouted happily, literally enveloping his skinny frame into a bone-crushing hug, (no pun intended).

"Hi guys, "he murmured shuffling in my direction, "Happy Birthday Percy,"

From the deep pockets of his leather jacket he pulled to King Size Hersey Bars.

Jason whistled. "Damn kid!"

That was the thing about demigods. Most of us were dirt poor, but we were all pretty good at gift giving.

According to the "Throwing House Parties: A Guide for Stupid People" book that Dionysus had once chucked at my head, (long story involving the eating of some of his sacred grapes), I was supposed to make some sort of speech to thank everyone for coming and all that crap.

I attempted to clear my throat in a very classy and official matter, but it

"OK everybody," I began, turning to the mob of demigods in front of me. Suddenly our apartment seemed really small. "I just wanted to say that—"

"No need to give us a whole monologue Kelp Head," Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We're all happy just to be somewhere outside of camp or school."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Thalia yelled before running over to our stereo to crank up some heavy metal rock music.

The party was going well. Nico and Jason stood in the corner having a conversation with a dead ghost that Nico had conjured who looked suspiciously like Abraham Lincoln. Annabeth sat at the table cheerfully blabbing to Grover about an ancient monument in Egypt while he stared longingly at our couch.

I was about to offer him a Red Bull aluminum can, when the doorbell rang for the extra 5 boxes of pizzas my mother had ordered. I paid the gangly, acne covered deliveryman and slammed the door in his face before he could finish saying, "Hey is that Abraham Linc—"

Then all at once, I felt sick.

My head pounded and the world swirled around me in muti- colored hues. I dropped the pizzas in surprise. "

"Percy are you alright?" Annabeth asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I just need a glass of water," I slurred before the ground spun up to meet me.

I blinked my eyes drearily on the floor, and saw blurred faces above me. The last think I felt before I descended into darkness was Annabeth's warm hands urgently shaking my shoulders.

**Thanks guys! Hope you liked it! Not goanna beg for review or anything but… *****gives sly smile* not that they wouldn't be appreciated or anything: D Just no hating please! **

**-Under the Willow Tree**


	3. My Nose Job is a Success

Chapter 2: My Nose Job is a Success

I awoke to the buzzing of what sounded like a million bees.

Well, this is odd.

Vaguely my ADHD began to muse what the life of a demigod beekeeper would be like. Slowly, the buzzing took the form of voices, and I became aware of a slight ache on my nose and the back of my head.

"-good thing the kids of Apollo were there to fix his nose."

"Yeah I doubt he could have pulled off the Owen Wilson"

"Guys, he's coming around," warned the newly deep voice of Nico.

I opened my bleary eyes slowly, adjusting to bright light streaming in. Blurry blobs came into focus as faces; including one particularly angry one who's grey eyes had narrowed to slits.

Uh-oh. My subconscious swallowed.

"Perseus. Jackson. What was that?" Annabeth ground out, looking a scary amount like her mother.

"Oh. Umm... I, don 't know?"

Gee, great one sub conscious.

She closed her eyes and sighed once, attempting to calm her nerves.

"Nice nose dive Jackson," Jason smirked from his chair in the corner of the Camp Half-blood Hospital Wing, grabbing a mirror and holding it in front of my face.

My nose was plastered with white bandages, and the surrounding areas were a little bruised, but other than that my face seemed perfectly normal. Well, besides the big globs of drool that dripped attractively from my chin. Gods, I really needed to kick that habit.

"What happened?"

"You just sort of passed out," offered Hazel.

"Yeah and fell flat on your face and broke your nose," added Grover with a throaty chuckle.

"Don't worry though Percy," Piper began, "My mother would have ever allowed anything to mess up your face,"

"Golly, that sure is reassuring," cut in Leo, "Because the first thing I would be worried about in a life or death situation is my face. What about his vitals or something?"

I was about to add that I could full defend my vitals on my own when Annabeth roughly shoved a spoonful of abrosia in my mouth. I waited for the familiar taste of warm chocolate cookies to fill my mouth, but instead I was treated with the delicious taste of soiled milk and Ares gym socks.

Nausea surfaced in the pit of my stomach.

"Uh-oh guys," warned Leo backing away, "He looks like he's going to-"

I lurched forward, expelling the contents of my stomach fully onto Nico.

"Aw great!" The son of Hades shouted, looking absolutely miserable.

"Sorry," I groaned lamely, laying back on my pillows.

Frank had turned an unflattering shade of green, and Thalia suggested that he leave the room. One puking person was enough for all.

"Percy what's wrong with you?" Annabeth whispered, looking concerned.

"His system is rejecting the ambrosia,"

Suddenly, the air was filled with the overwhelming scent of Old Spice, Sun Screen, and Piña Colada. Apollo breezed through the doorway, whipping off his Ray Bans and running a tanned hand through his perfectly shaggy blonde hair.

Instantly Thalia blushed a light shade of red. (It was clear she sort of had a kind of crush on the sun god after he let her drive his flying sports car a few years back.)

Nico on the other hand, looked positively disgusted.

"Course he has to show up," he mumbled before trudging out of the room to wipe off his shirt.

"Something about those children of Hades," Apollo mused with a laugh and another flip of his hair, "Just can't take a little sunshine every now and again. What party poopers,"

Hazel gave a polite cough from where she stood a few feet away.

"Oh, sorry" Apollo grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "So, what seems to be the problem Amigo?"

He fist bumped Thalia as he passed, who was clearly thrilled but trying to hide it.

"That's just it," Annabeth supplied, "Even Chiron can't figure it out..."

She trailed off as Apollo knelt next to me, placing a finger theatrically on my forehead. The light that seemed to emanate from him was so bright; I had to temporarily close my eyes.

Worryingly, a shadow passed over what a child of Aphrodite or a sunscreen bottle might call his exquisitely sun-kissed face.

"Shit." He concluded.

Never in all my years of prophecy chasing, monster slaying, and Pegasus riding, had I ever heard a god swear. Clearly, the same was true of Annabeth, who looked as if she had just been hit with a wood board.

"What?" She demanded, snapping out of her shock.

"He's been poisoned, but by what? I'm not sure. Something is clouding my vision," he was more mumbling to himself now, "Same thing happened when I tried to examen him a couple of days ago but—"

"Wait you _examined _him?" exclaimed Leo.

"Uh, yeah dude. It's my job remember? God of healing—"

"Wait but when? None of us have seen you,"

"We'll I just came at night, with Sis's permission of course. She's one person you sure would not want to tick off!"

"Now man, no offence," said Leo shaking his head, "But that's a little creepy-"

"ANYWAY, moving on" interrupted Apollo, looking slightly embarrassed now.

He his feet, giving a loud whistle as if calling a dog. While I have expect Clifford to come dashing around the corner, instead it was Rachel who burst in, gasping and bumbling.

"Sorry Sorry!" She gasped, "Jeeze, I really need to start working out-"

Apollo snapped his fingers and instantly Rachel dropped the ACT prep book she was holding, going stiff as a board, eyes turning eerily green. I shivered as a raspy voice croaked:

_Annabeth Chase-_

_The mighty eight will rise for the quest_

_A battered conscience will be put to the test_

_Bellow the doomed city that paid for its plight,_

_The festering darkness must be cured by snakebite_

She gasped and pitched forward, and Apollo dashed forward to catch her before she ended up with a face like mine.

"That's my girl," he said proudly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't think I will ever get used to that," said a still pretty creped out looking Jason.

Grover sighed, "Why do the quests always have to pop up on my vacation?"

All of a sudden, a boom shook the entire Big House.

Apollo turned and winked at me, "Uncle's here! Now, it's a real party,"

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and I will try to update more soon! I would love to hear feedback on what I have so far and maybe even a little bit on what direction you would like the story to go! For those of you just tuning in, this is a rewrite of Percy Jackson and the Gate to Tartarus! Thanks! **

**-under the willow tree**


	4. Nico Tell's a Joke

Chapter 3: Nico Tells' A Joke

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM SALLY!" My dad thundered.

The boards of the deck groaned with the wind from the possible hurricane that was forming. Somehow my dad's Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts didn't make him any less terrifying. My mom however, seemed un fazed.

"OH AND YOU DO?" My mom shouted back, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 17 YEARS?"

"YOU FULLY KNOW THAT IF I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING I WOULD HAVE!"

"Gods, Percy," Frank whispered to me, " Remind me never to get grounded by your mother,"

I had never seen Paul look so awkward, or Chiron so nervous.

"Sally maybe you should just-" he began putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off, "No. He needs to hear this. Now get this through your big, water logged head you-"

"Actually, guys? I'm pretty sure that I know what's best for him," Apollo interrupted, wincing at the menacing look my mother gave him.

However, her eyes softened when she saw me. "Percy! How are you feeling dear?"

"Um.. Better now thanks mom,"

"But not for long," Apollo added ominously.

"Aren't you just a real ray of sunshine," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Actually? Yes."

Ouch. Well that joke fell flat on its face.

Hazel let out some sort of a nervous squeak.

Apollo addressed my parents, "He's been poisoned, but not to worry, I smell a quest!"

He grinned goofily, as if he had suggested that all the Gods and Titans get together and play UNO, and not just announced my impediment doom.

"Can't you just cure him yourself?" asked Annabeth.

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's not in the cards. This is the work of some other god, and me interfering is a big no no," he held up his hands and shook his head.

"I want Annabeth to lead the quest," my father butted in, his green eyes shouldering as if he dared anyone to question him.

"Oh _now look_ who's decided to go making rational decisions!" My mother spat sarcastically, "Don't you have fish you need to go feed or something?"

My dad ignored my mother's sassy statement, " Annabeth you leave for New York City tomorrow, Percy-"

My dad paused, his eyes resting on me for a brief moment.

_Did I really look that awful?_

"You should be resting,"

He snapped his fingers and my eyelids suddenly felt really heavy. The camp faded to the image of a peaceful dock with the quiet thrashing of waves and the squeaking of seagulls. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the rational part of me hoped I hadn't fallen on my face again.


	5. Now Who's the Jerk?

**Chapter 4: Well Now Who's the Jerk?**

**Percy POV:**

I'm not sure when my dream changed to a nightmare, but all of a sudden, the dock faded and I was surrounded by the famillier, towering building of New York City. I was alone. And by alone, I mean like, completley alone with not even a taxi or a homeless man in sight. It was errilie quiet, as if the drop of a penny on 5th Avenue could be heard all the way in Brooklyn.

"Hello?" I called reluctantly, my voice bouncing off the buildings and met with no response.

Suddenly, there was a light rustle of leaves, and I whipped around as Serena stepped out from behind a tree

She looked the same as she had always, every hair perfectly hair sprayed into place, each nail carefully manicured. The only thing different was her eyes. Instead of brown, they were a deep gold, and they glistened with hatred.

"You." She said, her cold voice echoing through the blackness, "You killed me Percy; it's your fault I died!"

I shook my head slowly, this could not be happening. "I'm sorry there was nothing I could do, Kronos he would have-"

"Left us all alone if it weren't for you!" she nearly screamed, "You're the reason Bechendorf died! You're the reason we all died! I HATE YOU!"

Now she had gold tears streaming down her face, each one like looking breakable and delicate. Jagged glowing lines had etched themseleves across

"Please!" I tried again, nearly in tears myself, "I didn't mean for you to die, I would have died for you if I could! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that, Percy!" she sobbed.

"PERCY!"

**Hi guys, I know this chapter was short, but it was supposed to only capture percy's POV of the nightmare, Annabeth's will be posted tomorrow! Reviews are always treated with smiles! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Of Frizzy Hair and Yankee's Blankets

**CHAPTER 5: OF FRIZZY HAIR AND YANKEES BLANKETS**

Annabeth's POV:

It was getting worse.

Chiron had at least convinced Paul and Sally to return to the city, despite Sally's protesting, and crying for that matter. Since the day that Poseidon had knocked out Percy, everything had gone downhill. He was pale and clammy all the time, and couldn't even stand up without help from me or another camper. Not to mention the nightmares. I could tell when they were bothering him; his eyes darting back and forth beneath his lids while his sword arm twitched by his side. Deep purple circles had formed below his eyes.

"What's happening to me?" he asked, wiping his mouth after emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Honestly Percy, I don't know, but I promise I will…" I stopped, he was turning slightly green again, and I quickly shoved the bucket back under his face before he could vomit all over his sheets.

"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." He gasped afterward, "Holding the bucket that your disgusting boyfriend is puking in,"

"Hey, no problem" I laughed, trying to sound upbeat as he leaned back against his pillows once before more shutting his eyes. "Get better soon Kelp-Head," I whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

I shut the door to the medical wing as quietly as I could, and then whipped around as I saw a flash of red, my hand already flying to my dagger.

"By gods Rachel! Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry," Rachel muttered sheepishly, "Didn't mean to make you jump,"

"A little bit of heads up would have been nice!"

Rachel's red frizzy hair was in total disarray, as usual. She wore a white t-shirt that said "SNOOPY HAS FEELINGS TOO!" along with her usual ripped jeans with paint stains.

"Chiron's called a meeting on the porch. It's about, well, you-know-who," she shrugged, casting a glance at the medical wing.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec,"

"Cool pies!" she turned and took off down the hallway, curly hair obscuring her face from view.

My ADHD side paused for a second to ponder exactly what "Cool Pies!" meant, before I reminded myself that Chiron was waiting and I followed Rachel out to the sunny porch. Although our relationship still was a little strained, now that Percy and I were officially dating, Rachel had backed off a little, so I attempted polite conversation with her every once and awhile. I could she why Percy liked her. She seemed carefree and cheerful like the sun god she served, and I guess everyone at Camp Halfblood could use a dose of that every once and awhile.

Jason, Thalia, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, and Grover stood in a semi circle around the ping-pong table. Beside them, Chiron had returned to his wheel chair form, a New York Yankees quilt draped over his "legs".

Grover absent-mindedly chewed on a roll of tinfoil while Leo tinkered with screws and bolts that he always seemed to store in his pocket. Nico shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, casting glances at the woods surrounding the Big House. Despite the new addition of the Hades cabin to the camp, Nico still didn't really seem to fit into normal halfblood life, often looking awkward and misplaced. Not many campers besides Hazel and his previous friends would approach him; unlike his sister, he seemed to give off more of that lord-of-the-dead-talks-to-ghosts-in-his-free-time vibe.

"Annabeth," said Chiron sternly, "How is he?"

"Getting worse," I said more to my feet then anyone else. I rubbed my hands nervously on my jeans.

The positive energy within the room seemed to deflate like a week old party balloon.

"Then we go through with the quest then?" asked Hazel quietly.

I nodded grimly, "Pack your bags folks. We leave bright and early tomorrow morning, before Percy gets up. Knowing him, if he knows when we are going he _will _try and do something stupid."

"Fantastic, now I can be rid of you brats for at least a little while," drawled a reclining Dionysus.

Everyone glared.

The wine god looked at Chiron in utter exasperation. "What? What'd I say?"

* * *

The next morning, everyone had dragged themselves out of their comfortable cabin beds and into the stained leather seats of Argus's van by 6:00 AM.

"Tell me again why we have to leave at the crack of dawn?" yawned Leo as he dragged his duffle bag across the van floor.

The son of Hephaestus sported an extreme case of bed head, and I debated whether or not to tell him that he was still wearing his peagesus pajama bottoms. I opted no.

"It's so that Percy doesn't notice us and do something stupid, " supplied a wide-eyed Piper.

In my head I noted that she was definetly a morning person; that would come in handy for April Fools Pranks later. Next to her, Jason snored, his head flopping onto a awkward looking (as always) Nico's shoulder. Everyone else just looked glassy-eyed. Gods. One day, I would have to introduce these kids to the magic that is a cup of coffee.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your support is really important to the story! –Under the Willow Tree**


End file.
